Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar is a recurring character in WUC, having made his debut in the STARBORD: Phantom Blood story arc and soon becoming a member of the STARBORD Crew. He is the first known JoJo, the son of the wealthy businessman George Joestar, raised with the beliefs of honor, nobility, and the importance of being a gentleman, although a little naive as a result. He is also the Stand user of Hermit Purple. Appearance Jonathan is a tall man of a bulky muscular build, with black hair combed to the back. He wears a blue armless shirt with the straps of his backpack running down his chest, as well as a pair of grey pants with a golden belt and leather boots. On his hands he dons leather gloves. Biography At a very early age, Jonathan had been involved in a carriage accident where the only fatality was, sadly, his mother Mary, who had been cradling the infant to protect him. It was that stormy night when Jonathan's father had discovered Dario Brando, a graverobber who George had mistaken as his savior, and thus vowed to fulfill the debt that he owed to Dario for "saving his life". For the rest of JoJo's life, he had been raised by his father, and the servants of the Joestar Estate. STARBORD: Phantom Blood At age 12, JoJo had become a promising heir to the Joestar fortune despite his poor manners at times. The ideal he had subscribed to the most at this time was the concept of being gentlemanly in all situations, even in situations where the clear winner was not him. This was reflected in his many failed attempts to dole out justice, like for example when he had attemted to steal back a doll belonging to Erina Pendleton but ultimately getting injured, before his bratty assailants were ushered off by Zachary Higgins, who had been recently inadvertedly sent backwards in time by Mickey Mouse. Returning to Jonathan's home, the two had been met with a horse-drawn carriage and a new addition to the Joestar family: Dio Brando, son of Dario, and a soon-to-be source of trouble for JoJo, for as soon as he would join the family he would dedicate his life to ruining Jonathan's in an effort to take the Joestar fortune for himself by isolating him from his friends and family and demonstrating to his father that he would be a better candidate, however with the help of Zachary, Jonathan was able to perservere and win in a boxing match against Dio, reaffirming himself. During the 7-year time lapse in which Zachary had disappeared mysteriously, Jonathan had taken up an interest in archaeology, leading after his late mother, specifically to discover the mystery of the Stone Mask which his mother had discovered in an Aztec temple in Mexico, and how the blood-activated spires worked. Dio had also taken a vested interest in the mask, mainly as a tool in which he'd use to kill Jonathan. At the same time George had fallen terribly sick thanks to what he claimed was a cold, but when Zach would eventually return in the middle of a rugby game and was taken back to the Estate, Jonathan would finally come to terms with the fact that this was no ordinary cold, and while doing research on the mask with Zachary, discovered that Dio was secretly poisoning his father, and would set out to find a cure in Ogre Street, London's most dangerous street, but not before confronting Dio about the situation. With Zach at his side, the two confronted Ogre Street and the villains residing within it, eventually reaching an apothecary to develop a cure. However it was around this time that Zach had disappeared for a second time once more, into an alternate future, and leaving Jonathan and his newly-created group alone to face Dio, who, by the time they had returned with police, put the mask on himself after discovering its true powers and became a vampire, the Joestar Estate burning to the ground. From there, Jonathan embarked on a quest to defeat Dio, even learning the art of the Ripple, but eventually when he would finally end Dio he would find himself caught in an accident at sea in a journey to the Americas across the Atlantic, dying. Season 6 storyline/WUC An alternate version of Jonathan appeared again, this time through a time portal leading to a present day. He was similar to the one appearing in the STARBORD: Phantom Blood arc save for the fact that he had actually survived the events of Phantom Blood and even successfully defeated Dio. After his reunion with Zachary, (and a trip to London back to the now Joestar Manor which lead to other events), Jonathan was made an official member of the STARBORD crew. He would begin traveling with the crew on few occasions. This eventually led to the events of the Season 6 storyline. This began with the STARBORD crew going into space to halt an Metallion invasion, which then led to the ship being damaged to the point where the systems ending up throwing them back in time, where they would meet one Penelope Bartlett, who was a young girl at the time. Eventually after being sent back, the group had decided to head to the Hellsing Manor , where they would seek help from Speedwagon to try and find where Penny could be, as they figured she was connected to the black tentacles popping up through the depths of space. Afterwards, they had gotten a location (Through a dream Zach had.) and headed for Kirksville, Missouri, where they would meet Penny herself and her stepparents. (accompanied by Muhammad Avdol and Jotaro Kujo ). Soon, he and the rest of the newly assembled STARBORD crew would be dragged into an interdimensional adventure after encountering Sephiroth and learning of the Black Materia. Abilities Stand Power Through receiving an injury from the Arrow, Jonathan managed to attain the Stand Hermit Purple, being one of the first of two Stand Users to share Stands. Ripple Jonathan is a user of the Ripple, a mystical energy which emulates the power of sunlight but can only be acquired by a specific few through special breathing techniques. The Ripple is able to heal injuries in an instant, and has lethal properties for whoever or whatever it hits, specifically to its intended enemy: vampires. However, if the user's windpipe is blocked, they are unable to use the Ripple. Relationships George Joestar Despite his relationship between him and his father being ruptured by Dio's arrival, Jonathan still remained strongly loyal to his father even in his death throes, often calling upon his spirit for guidance in difficult situations. Dio Brando When Dio had first arrived with the Joestars, Jonathan was more than eager to be friends with him, however as it became more evident that Dio's actions were ruining JoJo's life, his opinion on Dio soured more and more. Even so, his opinion of Dio fluctuated tremendously as the two grew yet he still remained distrustful of him underneath everything, and when Dio had made his ascension into vampirism, it was then that Jonathan knew how truly evil he was. Zachary Higgins When Zach had arrived unannounced into Jonathan's life, he was hesitant of him, but as the boy quickly solidified himself as an ally to JoJo against Dio's evil and taught him how to fend off the malicious child, Jonathan grew fond of Zachary and the two became close friends.Category:Heroic Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters